Hidden Memories
by Irratation2Gravity
Summary: Akemi has kept in the dark for too many years, she is a unhappy henchmen of the most twisted ninja in the world, and she’s in love with a monster. What happens when she meets her monster after six years? Read and find out! I FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Prolouge

Okay, this is my next attempt at a Naruto fanfic, the other one crashed and burned because got so confusing I stopped writing on it. The story line became too complicated for me to even understand ..XD.. So this is a Gaara X OC, but it takes it a while to get to that. Please no flames because there just rude, but constructive feedback would be nice. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did. Most of the information about Gaara is real information out of the Manga and/or anime. The character who is speaking in this chapter is completely made up by me so no touchy!

Summary: Akemi has kept in the dark for too many years, she is a unhappy henchmen of the most twisted ninja in the world, and she's in love with a monster. What happens when all of this is thrown in front in front of her at the Chuunin exams? Will she run like before or will the one she loves keep her in line? Find out………………….Gaara X OC………………………

Prologue

I guess you can say that I've had a crush on Gaara since we were small because I remember watching him try to hurt himself, I remember seeing him walking through the dark streets at night, and I remember seeing his heart disappear. When I was younger I lived in the Village Hidden in the Sand, or Sunagakure for its inhabitants. I grew up knowing the story of Gaara, and how the Kazekage sealed the demon Shukaku inside the body of his unborn son. I always felt that I had some sort of connection with Gaara; we are both experiments that were to be used for nothing but the interest of war. Unfortunately this era the particular war weapons in mind were demons, very dangerous demons.

To me Gaara was the lucky one; his father was the one who ordered to have the demon placed inside his child. I was the stupid one who wondered off into the dessert on her own one day and was captured by a sick, twisted ex-jounin from Konohagure. I'll never forget that face, so pale, so terrifying. Although the one thing that sticks out in my mind the most is his name…Orochimaru. He took his pleasure in experimenting on the innocent, extracting new jutsu he had never seen. At the time I was too young to be able to even perform a simple jutsu, I was only six years old. To shorten it, my chances were slim to none and I was pretty much going to die when Orochimaru obtained an idea.

The day following my capture I was knocked out by some liquid that was poured into my mouth. When I woke up I felt completely different, my body was surging with power. I wasn't afraid of anything anymore, that's when he told me that he infused my DNA with that of a demon. I now am the human vessel of the seven-tailed dog demon called Setsuko. The dog demon Setsuko is believed to be the soul of a young girl who was assassinated because her dogs killed a very highly respected warlord. Go figure an estranged ghost who takes its anger out in the form of its favorite thing.

After the fusion Orochimaru became bored with me because I hadn't caused udder mayhem in his village. So one night about a month after my abduction, I escaped and made a run for home. In the time I had left Gaara many attempts were made on Gaara's life. It seems the Shukaku had caused Gaara to hurt other villagers, the Kazekage feared he was out of control so sent assassins after his own son. None of them could even lay a scratch on him because Shukaku's sand was quick to defend him. After these failed attempts the Kazekage sent Yashamaru, Gaara's own uncle to kill him. He would have almost done it if it weren't for the protective sand.

I was there when the assai nation took place, I was always there but I was always hidden. I was too afraid of what Gaara would think of me if he found out my true feelings, but not this time. This time I hid because I was heartbroken to see him go through so much mental pain, this time I wasn't afraid of him, I was afraid of myself. I had yet to seen what kind of damage my demon could deal and I didn't want to risk finding out in such a situation. In this village I was poor and lived on the streets next to a small weapons shop, I had nowhere left to go. After seeing an attempt on Gaara's life my own heart disappeared, so I ran. Somehow I managed to find my way back to Orochimaru makeshift village, for some reason I felt attached to him in a way. I felt like I belonged in that village, even though it terrified me. That was my home for the next six years, until the Chuunin Exams.

So did you like it? Please review…I'm almost desperate… Again this girl talking is completely made up by me as well as her demon. If anybody knows the real seven tailed demon I apologize. I'm just using my imagination. Also if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, don't shoot me, I'm human ..XD


	2. Akemi's annoyance

Here's chapter one, I wrote this in one hour when I got home from school. This chapter is in third person point of view; unlike the prologue so please don't be confused. Please read and review.

Thank You to my reviewers so far, without you this chapter wouldn't have been written at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nuff said. XD

Chapter 1

Akemi was sitting in a small tree sharpening a kunai when the sand siblings walked by. At first she paid them no attention but when she saw Gaara's blood red hair shining in the sunlight her heart skipped a beat. The rock she was using as a makeshift sharpener slid across her knuckle as she stared down at the three.

"Damn…" she mumbled looking down at her hand; blood was now dripping from her knuckles onto the branch. A rather large drop fell past the branch and continued until it hit the dirt below. Gaara jerked his head back looked at the blood, and then he looked up into the tree. Akemi slapped her hand to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut hoping he wouldn't see her. Gaara glared for a moment but then continued with his brother and sister towards Konoha.

"What can he small blood now?" Akemi sighed jumping out of the tree. Looking down the path after Gaara her heart started beating faster. She hadn't seen Gaara for six or seven years and she hoped to keep it that way. Yet here he was, in the same village as her. Akemi looked at her knuckles again; they were already healing because of the demon dog's chakra that surged through her.

"I knew the minute Orochimaru placed me on this mission that it would be a mistake, but then when he said we were assisting Suna I knew I was screwed. I wanted to live the rest of my life without even hearing his name but here I am in the same vicinity as him once again. Why does this have to happen?" she whined tapping her forehead lightly on the tree trunk.

"Akemi…what are you doing?" a boy asked from behind her. She lifted her head slowly brushing her orange bangs away from her view. Turning to the boy she sighed deeply.

"Hoshi?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Yea?"

"We're screwed…" she said walking past him towards Konoha. Hoshi stared after her with confusion. He jogged to catch up with her and stared at her. Hoshi was a boy her same age that had arrived at Otogakure (The Village Hidden in the Sound for those of you who don't know XD) a few years back. He was originally from the Village Hidden in the Stars, but was relocated after his family was killed.

The Hidden Star Village has never produced a successful ninja, but Hoshi was different. Hoshi has unusual powers, ones that have yet to show their full strength. These powers are not as strong as Akemi's but are still capable of mass extinction; this is why Orochimaru wants them. Hoshi has been and still is an experiment, a favorite of Orochimaru. Yet the Dark Lord himself still holds that small fear in the back of his mind: even though the small skinny boy is weak, what if one day he releases those powers.

"Why?" Hoshi asked ruffling his black hair through his fingers. Akemi tilted her head to look at him.

"Why what?" she asked. Hoshi sighed and shook his head, annoyed.

"Why are we screwed? If this is about that kid, I'm gonna…" he was cut off by Akemi pushing him into a bush. Flailing his arms he attempted to get up but Akemi threw herself on top of him.

"What are you doing?!" he screamed frantically but Akemi slapped her hand over his mouth silencing him instantly.

"Shh… someone's coming," she said looking through the bush. Hoshi managed to move her hand and sit up a little bit.

"Who?"

" Shh!"

Down the dirt path came a blonde boy, he had his hands behind his head with a bored expression plastered onto his face. A Konohagure forehead protector reflected the sunlight on a nearby tree; Akemi drew closer to the bush for a better view.

"Ah c'mon you guys why are you walking so slow?" the blonde groaned back to his companions making sure to put a lot of emphasis on the last word.

"Naruto, just because you're excited about the mission doesn't mean we should be to." This time it was a girl around Akemi's age, her powder pink hair blew in the slight breeze. Behind her were two others, and by the looks of them they were unhappy to be there. The two men, no a man and a younger boy strode into Akemi's sight. The boy had black hair and was wearing a blue shirt with a high collar. The other either had to be an adult or a really perverted kid because he was reading a very cough book.

"Great, a tight ass and a dumbass this ought to be fun," Akemi snickered, annoyed.

"Hey Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei hurry up!" Naruto yelled back at the last two team members.

"Sasuke? Could it be Uchiha Sasuke?" Akemi asked herself out loud. As the one called Sasuke walked by her question was answered, because there on the back of his shirt was the Uchiha clan symbol.

"This is going to be very interesting," Akemi sneered moving back to her teammate.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hoshi asked pulling broken twigs from his hair.

"Our mission has begun…" she said looking towards Konoha. Silence filled the forest again as Akemi pondered his situation and Hoshi attempted to clean himself up.

"What are you guys doing?"

Akemi screamed and flew foreword through the bush and Hoshi leaned to the side trying to get away but smacked his face into the tree trunk. Growling, Akemi got up brushing dust from her knees.

"Kane, stop doing that!"


	3. New Mission

Umm…I'm going to be completely honest with you: I totally forgot I was even writing this story until I just recently got a review that asked me to update. ' So I went back into my documents and read over the existing chapters and continued to write, sorry about the horribly long wait.

Thank you to the lone reviewer who reminded me I had this story!! This chapter is for you! I hope it doesn't suck.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own the Kane, Hoshi, and of course Akemi.

Chapter 2

The one named Kane leapt down from the tree she was in and landed on her feet with cat-like movements. Akemi ruffled her fingers through her short spiky hair in a rigorous fashion then shook her head quickly.

"I really wish you would stop doing that, you know what it does to me!" Akemi growled rubbing her temples. Kane smiled and bowed to an imaginary crowd then turned to face Hoshi as he attempted to climb over the bush without touching it.

"Where did you go earlier?" Akemi asked crossing her arms coldly. Kane grabbed Hoshi's arm to steady him then looked to Akemi with a troubled face.

"Kabuto wants to see us," Kane mumbled so quiet that Akemi barely heard her. Kane was the oldest in the trio and had been with Orochimaru since she was very small. Nobody knew where she came from or what her birth name is, so she was dubbed Kane by Orochimaru himself. Over the years Kane has been pronounced dead many times due to Orochimaru's experimentation, but fortunately she was always revived by the old medicine woman in the village. It is because of this that Kane chose to become a shinobi; she figured that if she fought to protect Orochimaru he would stop his experiments, and so far her decision has been the right one.

"When?" Akemi barely had time to ask before her answer came.

"Now," Kabuto stated as he walked up the path leading out of Konoha. Hoshi bowed slightly out of habit earning him a smack on the head from Kane.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of some business for my father," he said referring to the medical ninja who adopted him as a child. Akemi tapped her foot waiting for him to get to the point.

"Anyways, I can see that my personal life doesn't interest you so I'll get right to the reason I called this meeting."

"It's about time," Akemi mumbled. Kabuto sighed but chose to ignore her comment for time's sake.

"Alright, Lord Orochimaru just informed me that your participation in the Chuunin exams won't be needed anymore," Kabuto was cut off by Akemi.

"What!? Why!?" Akemi growled advancing on Kabuto when Hoshi caught her arms and stopped her.

"Lord Orochimaru doesn't want your valuable bodies getting hurt…yet." Kabuto said backing up as the three shinobi glared and became very stiff.

"Bastard!" Akemi screamed breaking from Hoshi's restraint and proceeded to run towards Kabuto.

"Now, now Akemi lets not get hostile. After all weren't you the one who came back to Orochimaru on your own free will? If you would have stayed away your life wouldn't be like this, you know that as well as I." Kabuto said jumping into the tree branches above them, Akemi stopped below him growling like a dog.

Hoshi ran up behind his teammate and attempted to sweep her legs from under her but Akemi jumped up avoiding his kick. Kane jumped onto Akemi back and brought her to the ground stopping her momentarily.

"Kabuto? If we aren't going to fight in the Chuunin exams what are we supposed to do?" Hoshi asked standing on his feet.

"Your new mission is to watch over the three participants from Suna. Make sure they keep their allegiance to Orochimaru. That is your task until further notice, understood?" Kabuto said jumping to another tree then he darted back towards Konohagure. After a minute of silence between the team Akemi groaned loudly signaling for Kane to get up. Then the three saw a package fall from the tree where Kabuto had been. Hoshi picked it up and began to tear the paper away, Kane jumped up and jogged over to him to see what it was.

_Team Setsuko_

_I can only assume that Kabuto has_

_already briefed you on your _

_new task._

_As a disguise in Konohagure _

_wear these forehead protectors._

_Make sure the Kazekage's_

_children follow_

_their orders._

_If they don't kill them on_

_the spot with no_

_hesitation._

"He can be such a creep," Kane said as a shiver shot up herspine. Hoshi nodded as he crumpled the note and handed Kane her Suna headband. Akemi stood up and snatched hers out of Hoshi's hands before he could even say anything, then shoved into one of her pants pockets.

'I cant believe i have to be near Gaara again! When this is over and done I'm going to kill Orochimaru if he isnt already dead!' Akemi screamed mentally.

"We need to get into the village, it's almost nightfall." Akemi sighed ruffling her fingers through her orange hair again.

"Ya, we should get to where the Suna brats are staying so we can stake out our positions." Kane sighed and began walking towards the village with Hoshi in toe. Akemi stayed back a moment looking at the lights beginning to turn on.

'What a waste of a perfectly good village.' She thought as she began walking.

Okay! I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review!! Next update I will include some character descriptions!


	4. Quik Sand

Hi hi! Here's Chapter 3 for all of you! When my friend was reading this she asked me to include some character descriptions in the next chapter, so I've chosen to have them as a sort of profile instead of explain them in the story. (Truth is: I have seen stories go to the dogs because the author gets into the detail so much, it takes away from the story. I would hate for that to happen.) Oh and just to say my three OC's don't have last names... I don't know why they just don't.

Name: Akemi

Age: 12 - 13

Hair: Orange/ Akemi's hair is short and spiky (like Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro…etc)

Eyes: Yellow

Appearance: Dresses and acts like a boy for unknown reasons

Carries a Japanese long sword on her back

Has unusually long K-9 teeth and yellow eyes (demon dog)

Name: Kane

Age: 14

Hair: Black/ Kane always has her hair in a single braid.

Eyes: Black

Appearance: Definition of girly girl

Suffers from hypochondria

Extremely pale skin

Name: Hoshi

Age: 12 – 13

Hair: Black/ Hoshi's hair is similar to Kiba's hair.

Eyes: Green

Appearance: Tall and skinny for his age

Only team member to have his forehead protector visible (around neck)

Hates getting dirty

NOTE: All three wear a black shirt and long shorts with a white sash tied around the waist, and of course black shinobi sandals!

Hoosah! Finally I can get to the chapter! I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Naruto…duh.

Chapter 3

Lights flickered on one by one as the last rays of the sun escaped behind the horizon; a clear summer night had just begun. Most of Konoha's citizens were just getting out of their jobs and made their way home through the dimly lit streets, while a few others were just beginning their duties in the night shift.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara of the desert had just made it to the temporary living space the village had given them. As they came through the door one after the other they began to settle in. Temari took the giant fan from her back and placed it next to the bed she would be sleeping in and sat down on the blankets, sighing she bent down and pulled off her sandals. In the next room Kankuro sat his puppets in a corner and sat on the window ledge speaking with the team leader Baki, while Gaara sat against the wall quietly.

By now Team Setsuko made it to the apartment and had found their positions, they decided to stay unnoticed on this mission for a while to gather information. Akemi was sitting in the tree near the window, Kane was on the roof of the building crouched like a cat, and Hoshi was in the shadows right next to the window.

"Man my feet hurt; we did too much walking today." Hoshi whispered pulling off his sandals.

"Stop complaining," Kane sighed from above him. Hoshi stuck his tongue out at her and stood up quietly.

"What are you doing Hoshi?! Get down!" Akemi whispered harshly. Hoshi held up his arms in defense and shook his head.

"Calm down im just stretching my joints," he replied quickly. Akemi shot him a warning glance and shook her head. Hoshi was about to sit back down when some pollen in the tree was sucked into his nose, he began to suck in large amounts of air and covered his mouth quickly. Akemi and Kane looked at him with horrified expressions as he let out the pressure.

"Achooo!" the sneeze rang through the still night like a woman's scream. Before anybody could react Hoshi was being pulled through the window by one of the sand siblings.

"Who the hell are you and why were you outside that window you brat?" an older boy with face paintings screamed into Hoshi's face. Hoshi stood wide-eyed and trembling for a moment before he quickly pulled a kunai from his leg pouch and held it to his opponent's neck.

"Let me go," he said calmly glancing towards the boys grip on his shirt collar. Akemi jumped through the window and in and instant was behind the boy holding a kunai to his back. Kane jumped down to the window and hid in the shadows.

"You heard him," Akemi whispered into the sand genin's ear while she slowly applied pressure to the kunai.

"That doesn't mean he will obey," a young girl's voice came from behind Akemi. Akemi tensed as an arm encircled her neck and began to choke her, after a moment she dropped the kunai.

"Good," the girl said slowly. Akemi started to growl lowly as she quickly drew her sword and swung it in back of the girl's neck, with her free hand she grabbed the blade and began to pull it towards her slowly. The girl gasped as the sharp blade dug into her neck slightly allowing blood to trickle from the wound. Akemi had a sadistic smile on her face as imagined the girls face.

"Surprised? Can't understand why my blade is piercing your skin with barely any force? I'll tell you why. You see my sword is so sharp it can cut through the strongest of metals, why you ask? Im afraid that's top secret, but I can give you a small example of what it can do." With that Akemi withdrew her sword and held it above her head and was about to swing it when sand encircled her wrist.

"What the hell!" she yelled caught off guard. She examined the sand for a moment then followed it to the red head sitting against the wall.

"Gaara?" both the boy and girl said in astonished unison. The boy just stared foreword, if it weren't for his hand slightly raised from its resting place it would have seemed he didn't even notice the fight. Akemi growled loudly at her situation revealing her long K-9 teeth in the process.

"Its no use, nobody has ever escaped Gaara's sand," the older boy laughed still keeping his grip on Hoshi's shirt collar. Akemi suddenly stopped growling and looked at the boy with the eyes of a person on the verge of insanity.

"Shouldn't have said that…" Hoshi mumbled earning him a punch in the gut from his capture. Akemi started laughing making everybody in the room besides Gaara cringe; this was due to the fact that her laugh was even creepier than Orochimaru's.

"Why do people always…UNDERESTIMATE ME?!" she screamed as she grabbed her sword with her free hand and brought it high above her head. Then before anyone could do anything she swung her sword down and cut through the sand that restrained her other wrist.

I know, I know. This chapter is kinda short but I have been busy at AFO 8 all weekend and just got home to my computer. Please read and review!! I love you all! Please don't take that in a bad way…


End file.
